Green Beans
by ssvensson429
Summary: Sirius officially ruins green beans for the Lupin clan as he and Remus come out. M just for safety, and none of these characters are mine.


"Lyall," Hope began, finishing setting the table. "The boys have been upstairs for hours—can you tell them to come down for supper?" She asked. Lyall looked up from the newspaper he had been reading.

"I'm sure they'll be down in a minute," He said, very much invested in the news. Hope swiped the paper out of his hands.

"And now you don't have anything to read. Go up and get them, please," She insisted, putting on oven mitts. "I'll get the brownies out of the oven—the boys should eat them warm."

Lyall sighed and smiled, getting up from the table and giving his wife a peck on the lips before heading up the stairs to Remus' room. The door was shut since the boys were listening to records, and while Lyall normally would have knocked, Hope had been quite insistent that he get the boys _sooner_ rather later.

"Boys," he said, opening the door. "It's supper—"

"DAD!"

Lyall's eyes opened wide. Remus shrieked and pulled the covers over him and Sirius, turning a bright pink, but it was too late—his father had seen…everything. Under the sheets, Sirius fumbled about and finally poked his head out, eyes wide, staring at Remus' father like a deer in the headlights. All three men stood silently for a moment.

"Hello Mr. Lupin," Sirius said as calmly as he could. Lyall simply stood there.

"Dad?" Remus croaked out. Lyall snapped out of his trance.

"Supper…it's…supper…" He mumbled, trying his best to remain calm. "Your mom…it's…brownies…"

"Brownies!" Sirius exclaimed. "Oh, goody—well, I think Remus and I will be right down," the boy said joyfully. Remus simply gulped.

"Er…Dad. Could you, uh, close the door?" He asked, voice shaking a bit. Lyall nodded, backing out of Remus' room slowly and shutting the door behind him.

Slowly, Lyall descended down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen silently and sat down at the table.

"Well?" Hope asked. "Where are the boys? Are they coming?"

Lyall froze, eyes going wide. "I…uh…I told…" He trailed off, a bit dazed. Hope furrowed her brows.

"Lyall, did they hit you with a jinx? What is the matter with you?" She asked, a bit concerned. Instinctively, she went over to feel his forehead. "You seem fine, is everything alright?" She asked. Lyall looked up at his wife with wide eyes, nodding.

"It's fine…dear…" He trailed off. As if on cue, the two boys sheepishly walked into the kitchen. Remus' face was red, and Sirius had some goofy grin. Hope smiled.

"Oh, good, you boys came!" She exclaimed. Sirius let out a laugh and Remus turned redder. Lyall looked down at his feet. Hope looked concerned. "What on earth is the matter with you lot? Sit down," She said, motioning to the table. "We have potatoes, lamp chops, and green beans."

Sirius and Remus slowly took their seats. Remus and Lyall had both lost their appetites and stared at their empty plates. Sirius had no such issue—he grabbed large servings of everything. Hope looked at her husband and son, prompting them to grab small amounts of food. Remus sat and made a mountain with his mashed potatoes, and Lyall repeatedly poked his lamb chop.

"My God, what is going on with you two?" Hope exclaimed, pushing her own plate away from her. "I make a delicious dinner and you won't eat it—you are both red in the face, and absolutely silent. Sirius is the only one behaving himself! She said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Supper's great, Mrs. Lupin," He mumbled through a mouth full of food. "Quite tasty."

"See!" Hope nearly yelled. "Now, you two tell me what's going on right now—"

"Mr. Lupin walked in on…how do I put this…" Sirius drifted off, turning to his plate and picking up a green bean. "I was, as you could say, _enjoying Remus' green bean_," He smiled, popping the bean into his mouth and licking his lips. Remus went absolutely fuchsia and Lyall began choking on the small bit of lamp chop he had popped into his mouth at the exact wrong time.

"_Sirius_," Remus hissed. He turned to his father and whacked him on the back. Lyall spat his lamb piece across the kitchen.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"I was just trying to explain!" Sirius pouted, turning to Mrs. Lupin who had gone…absolutely rigid. Her jaw dropped. "Oh Mrs. Lupin…"

"Mom?" Remus asked timidly. "Are you…are you alright?" Hope remained silent.

"Dear, it's not…it's not so bad," Lyall reasoned, his own trance over. "I mean, we love Sirius—and he's clearly, er, close with Remus…"

"_Dating_ Remus," Sirius corrected, resulting in Remus elbowing him.

"We hadn't _agreed_ on that," the young werewolf said testily. "I told you, we were going to see—"

"See where it went? Bullocks, it's been _months_, but I hardly think now is the time to talk about it," Sirius said rather quietly. Hope was still silent.

"Mom?" Remus repeated. "Really, this isn't a big deal…it's much less to deal with that your son being a werewolf, it shouldn't be that much stranger that I like Sirius," He reasoned. Lyall chuckled.

"It's…it's not," Hope finally struggled out. "It's just…I didn't need the _visual_…"

Remus glared at Sirius. "Look what you did now," he muttered. Sirius shrugged.

"I thought it would be better than '_cocksucking_'—"

"_Sirius_!" Remus yelped. "You're going to give my poor mother a heart attack!"

"He has a point, my boy," Lyall told Sirius. "I think canoodling would have sufficed." Remus snorted.

"I'll be okay," Hope said quietly. She gave Remus a soft smile. "As long as you're happy, dear. Sirius is a lovely boy, if perhaps a bit…oh, what is the word…"

"Git-like?" Remus suggested. "Brash? Loud—"

"Hey!" Sirius pouted. Hope shrugged and Lyall laughed.

"On the bright side," Lyall began, "I think I have my appetite back—though do excuse me if I don't have the green beans."


End file.
